Thread of Hope 00
by Symphnos
Summary: An introduction to "Thread of Hope", experienced by the eyes and ears of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. This gives the reader more insight on his thoughts and actions, as he and his love interest discuss a possible reunion back in Japan. Considerably a light "Amuto Fluff".


My fingers drummed a steady, slow, rhythm against the mahogany desk as I gazed longingly out the window. It was the same sky, just five years later. What were her words again? The ones she spoke of so surely, so clear. That girl had healed many hearts with not only her words, but her actions.

There may have been distance between us, and a huge gap in time. However I hoped strongly that the threads I had woven between us were still holding on. Even if I had hoped and willed for those connections to still be there, unwavering— part of me just knew that they were torn. Not really by someones hands, a pair of scissors. No, it was our distance. I had pulled the threads so far, stretching them so tight, that they were fraying at the ends. The idea that I was carrying a broken connection made me shudder.

With a nonchalant sigh, I decided to try to give her phone another go. She rarely picked up anymore, and I had to wonder what she was up to. Obviously the girl was no longer in the guardians, even though she was still one at heart. Perhaps she kept on fighting with that stubborn attitude, refusing to stop until she was sated enough.

The phone dialed her number for me, making the usual loud digital punching noise. I held the phone away from my sensitive ears as it did so, trying to avoid my ears from ringing. Placing the phone back to my ear I listened for a dial tone, for anything. To my unaudiable relief the phone was answered, the silent clicking on the other end to signal the phone was picked up.

"I-Ikuto!"

Her voice, eager and surprised, managed to make me crack a grin. "It's been over a few months since we last talked, Amu.",I said quietly, leaning carefully against the desk as I waited for a response. The girl huffed indignantly and to my own pleasure she quipped at me.

"It's not like I easily wake up when my phone is ringing accross the room in my bag! You always call at strange hours and I dunno about you, but I like to sleep at night!",she complained, having obviously just woken up. My hand clamped over my mouth as I stifled a laugh. "H-Hey! I'm just really tired when you call!"

"Sometime's I forget we're in different time zones.",I yawned out loud, stretching as the thought of sleep took over. On the other end I could hear her breath stifle a yawn in response to mine. Contagious.

The call grew silent as we both stared at nothing for so many minutes. I listened to her breathe. It was a slow and steady rhythm that reminded me of when we had shared a bed for about a week. Instinctively I reached out for her, but when I groped at the nothing next to me, my heart ached. I could hear her breathe in and out slowly, and I could hear her voice. But I couldn't feel her presence.

"Hey. Amu."

The pattern of her breathing skipped a little as I broke the silence, and I smiled painfully at the wall across from me. I reached out again, my arm extended furthest away from me, and I groped the air again, as if by wishing she were with me… that she'd appear.

"Ikuto?",Amu whispered, obviously tired but willing herself to stay awake for the sake of our conversation. While I felt bad for keeping her up, I wanted to treasure our small moment. I wanted to stop time just long enough to know we were still connected by those unseen threads. To know that they weren't as torn and as frayed as I thought they were.

"I-Ikuto are you still there?"

The question startled me, not having realized I had spaced out. I let out a gentle breath before answering her. "I miss climbing into your bed at night and holding you.",I said care free, a smile dancing in my voice. While it was a strange thing to say, I sort of meant it. I missed the time where I could freely jump into her balcony and tap on her window, to grab her attention. I missed seeing her stubborn side, and her soft side. I missed being home most of all. But I had a few things I needed to take care of before I could return to her.

"You're a creepy cat, Ikuto.",she sputtered out quickly. Just knowing her temper towards me hasn't changed gave me a sense of calm. "But I hope you can at least come visit us soon.",Amu tacked on in a hushed murmur, the sound of fabric being shuffled around on the other end as she shifted herself in bed.

"Yes. I've been thinking about returning to Japan for a few weeks stay. That or dragging you over here.",I hummed, moving my eyes towards the ceiling in thought. "Though I doubt you've learned much English."

"Ikuto… I don't think it would be fair if only I got to see you. To be honest, Tadase seems to miss you as well. Have you spoken to Utau recently?",she piped up, a trace of worry and nervousness slipping through her voice. I let out a small laugh, startling her just a little. I set the phone down and placed it on speaker phone, allowing myself to sift through my text messages.

"We've spoken plenty. I, too, was worried for awhile that she was upset with me for leaving. I remember the few months after I left she stopped texting me." My finger slid across the screen as I read over a recent text I received from her. "But she started texting me again, gradually.",I added on, to smooth over any minor worries Amu might bring up.

The call grew quiet again and I listened, for anything. I moved the phone from my desk to the bed, resting myself amongst the ruffled bed sheets. Silently I wondered what she was thinking, if she was even still awake.

"Hey, Ikuto?" Her voice was soft, but it held a sort of anxiousness. To hear that sort of put me on edge, I wasn't entirely sure how to approach comforting her if I wasn't physically there. I hoped she was alright.

"Yes, Amu?",I finally piped up after holding back any worrying thoughts, raking a hand through my thick hair. It was a little damp from the shower I had taken earlier, but it was starting to dry.

"Do… D-Do you think you could.. I dunno.." I felt myself grow curiouser and curiouser as she slowly muttered her words. I was leaning towards the phone as if doing so would make her words more clear. "Sometime in the summer.. could you come, uh, stay here?"

"I could arrange something for that. Only if you promise me something, though." A smile danced on my lips as I spoke, curling myself up around the phone, as if the small mechanical object was Amu.

"Sure thing.",she yawned, obviously not really paying attention.

"When I arrive at the airport, you have to be there."

"Is that it? That's what I promise?"

"When I meet you there, you have to stand up on your toes and welcome me back affectionately.",I hummed, nuzzling into the blankets as I played the image in my head. "You have to let me hold you as long as I want."

My ears tuned in a little intently as she began to murmur and speak so softly the phone couldn't really pick it up very well. I chuckled causing her to break out of her little trance long enough to hiss at me. "That— That goes without saying!"

"Oh, so even if I didn't ask you, you would run up to me and press yourself against me? Willingly?"

"I-Ikuto… just hurry up and come home." If that wasn't hope in her voice I didn't know what was. All I remember was giving her a soft 'okay' and letting us both drift off to sleep with our phones still in hand.


End file.
